sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Halfbreeds (File 1)
You're some form of creature. Animal, Human, doesn't matter which. Whichever path determines which story you listen to. Whichever story you listen to not only tells you your Soul Artifacts and Colors, but determines what you are. A dry voice crackles through the computer speakers "Which story shall you listen to, sir/miss?" You notice it's a child's voice. Soft, wavering, scared. You slowly click your desired story. Story One: Dragocorn Chapter One: Just Us ﻿"Luke, are you sure she'll be okay?" the silvery lilac Unicorn named Luna asked. "Come on, it's her first flying lesson." A gruff but kind voice called from the cave mouth. "But it's begining to rain." Luna called back. The shadow that must've been Luke seemed to stiffen. Luna realized why he did so. She quickly got up and trotted over to him. "Call her back." Was all she could choke out. Luke gave out a small bellow, and almost instantly a figure zoomed past them to the back of the cave. A small crash was heard. "I'll check on her, you close the cave up." Luna said. She made her way to the back and looked around. "Were are you hiding this time, sweetie?" She called lovingly. "I'm not gonna tell, not this time!" A small voice called from behind a pile of stones. Luna rolled her eyes, then slowly made her way around the pile. There was a little squeal of joy when mother and child met eyes. "You alright? Didn't crash?" Luna asked. "Nope! ...Though I wobbled a bit." The small one admitted. The young figure was about a foot tall sitting. It was a pure white Unicorn with a golden mane. It had the well known horn, but it wasn't a Unicorn exactly. Aside from the Unicorn features, there were sharp teeth, clawed hooves, a spiny tail, and dark sea blue wings. She was a Dragocorn. And her name was Veil. Luna smiled. "Well, don't worry, you'll get better as you go." She said reassuringly. Veil smiled. After a minute, it faded into a frown. She looked deep in thought. "Momma?" She asked after a few moments. Luna blinked. "Yes Veil?" Veil took a breath. "I.....I saw some....things outside..." Luna's heart picked up pace a bit. "What did they look like honey?" "They.....were black....and they were like those wolves we saw one time...but with bright red eyes. Somehow they were flying in the air too, beside me. And they said some things..." "What kinds of things?" Luna had almost stopped breathing. "How...I'm not supposed to exist. Somehow I'm forbidden.....They said one day they would come for real and make sure I didn't exist...." It was then Luna stopped breathing. But only for a moment. "Luke?" She called worriedly. The dragon came in, a solemn look on his face. "Did you-" Luna statted to speak, but she was cut off by Luke. "I heard it all. They're coming tomorrow." Luna looked devastated, and Veil let out a small whimper. Chapter Two: Aftermath That night, Luke and Luna sat in a small scircle, Veil between them. They were both asleep, but Veil was wide awake. She couldn't stop thinking about what the wolves had said. She decided to clear her thoughts by flying. She already knew how to fly, but she pretended to be juvenile when in her parent's prescence. She carefully moved aside the rock that covered the entrance just enough for her to squeeze through. Once on the other side, she spread her wings and flew for a bit, thinking. "Just why am I not supposed to exist?" she wondered aloud after a few minutes. She wasn't expecting a reply. "Because you are a HalfBreed. A combonation not allowed within the law of creatures." A voice said. Veil stopped midflight, looking around for the owner of the voice. Story Two: Hippogryffin Hey. The name's Chestnut. Me mum was Acorn, Pop was Bronzewing. You're probably wondering why I'm talking to ya. Well, I need somebody to know who I was. And not just what I am on first sight. ''' '''See, me mum was a Hippogriff, pop was a Gryffin. And I'm..... A freak. No you're not! Shut it, Hermes! Fine. Hermes is some stupid wood nymph I met. Well, at least I know that my parents weren't breaking magical creature law! Now the Lunhounds'll be after you! You never TOLD ME ABOUT THAT! ﻿Story Three: Basilus There were footsteps coming form the forest. They made clicking noises as they scraped on the path. The source of the steps seemed to be stumbling, as if not sure where to go or exhausted. A figure came into view. It was a Pegasus. At least, that's what it looked like at a first glance. A closer look revealed pale blue scaly skin, a spiked tail, a crest going down its back, and a pair of long, curved fangs sticking out from its mouth. The figure had long ears, which happened to be covering its eyes. "Hello?" The Basilus called. "Anyone there? I need to know so I won't open my eyes." Silence. Nobody was near him. The Basilus stumbled his way over to a hollow made with a pile of leaves. After inquiring if anyone was there, he slowly made his way inside. He slowly removed his ears, revealing sharp yellow eyes with black slits for pupils. Nobody else was in the hollow. He finally rested after two days of stumbling, tripping, slipping, and wandering in circles. Category:Fiction